


So Fuzzy!

by cac0daemonia



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Some silly Clone Wars fan art.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 22
Kudos: 169





	So Fuzzy!

**Author's Note:**

> My partner got a haircut the other day, and I always love to touch the really short, fluffy spots in the back. I thought that Ahsoka might enjoy Rex's haircut, with the added bonus of embarrassing him in front of their brothers. ;3
> 
> I often stream on [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia) when I do fanart, so feel free to stop by.

Small:

Large:


End file.
